


I Can't Stop Thinking About You Naked

by imsterektrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and derek is an adorable lil cutie, and stiles is naked, basically its about how derek left, bc stiles, but comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsterektrash/pseuds/imsterektrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this prompt on tumblr :“I accidentally walked in on you naked, and now it’s all I can think about.” (maybe Derek climbs into Derek’s window right after Stiles got out of the shower???) :D </p><p>So here is a fix about Stiles' being sad about Derek being gone only to find him in his room, while stiles is completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Thinking About You Naked

Stiles isn’t really sure what happened. He just wanted one day. He spent all of his days thinking about what supernatural thing was gonna come and terrorize them since his sophomore year. Today was for him. He was 18 now, a senior and to be honest with himself a bit tired. He loved his pack though, wouldn’t give them up for anything but he needed a break. He shut off his phone that afternoon after lacrosse practice.

He truly went all out for himself: food, movies, and porn. Everything he needed. It was like a teen boys ToysRUs in there.

He was having a Stiles day, a bro date to end all bro dates. He sat down and watched all the Marvel movies he didn’t have time for before. He was really pissed they killed Quick Silver in Avenger: Age Of Ultron, and got sad when he realized that Bruce Banner ran away again.

It kinda reminded him of Derek, and how he kept leaving. Not that he was upset because that would just be ridiculous because it’s only been a year since he could even tolerate being in Stiles presence.

But even sometimes Derek would text him like:

**tell scott that pack meetings aren’t for kissing allison**

or

**stiles why did you shower at my house? you have a shower**

and even

**what’s an lol?**

Okay so Stiles missed Derek. Stiles missed the miscommunication in the furrow of his brow, how his eyes would get all big when Stiles said something especially sarcastic, he missed the smell of woods and mint at the pack meetings. But he was gone and Stiles well, he had these curly fries.

He didn’t tell the pack that Derek had said goodbye to him because not even Stiles knew what to make of it. Derek stood in his room the night before he left waiting for him. He was standing straight and wearing a blue henley that Stiles thought matched his eyes well. He would never admit that to Derek who said, “I think I have to go again.”

Stiles mouth opened and closed, so Derek kept talking. “I’m going because that’s what best for now. I have things I need to figure out. I can’t act like I don’t feel anything anymore.”

“What are you talking about? Look we can talk whatever you’re feeling out. I can call Scott. Just don’t go again okay?” Stiles said with urgency, pulling on Derek to sit down. Anything to just get him to think.

“Stiles, don’t tell Scott until tomorrow. I’m leaving tonight, I just came to say goodbye to you.”

Stiles rubbed his own face, just to make sure that Derek Hale was really sitting on his bed telling him he was leaving.

“Okay,” Stiles said, feeling hopeless. He took a deep breath, “I hope you figure it out.” And he meant it.

“Me too,” and then Derek stood up and walked toward him tentatively. He wrapped his warm arms around Stiles and Stiles melted. His emotions fell right through and he hugged Derek tight enough for him to know he would miss him. Then he was gone.

That was last week, and now all Stiles could think of was how strong Derek’s arms felt around him. Which led to a lot of things, like cold showers and Stiles wrapping his hand around his cock and choking out Derek’s name (but that was only when he got really desperate).

Stiles dragged himself out of his bed after marathoning the Dark Night Trilogy. He still smelled like sweat from lacrosse and he really needed to shower. The deodorant he was wearing started wearing off 4 hours ago. So he got in the shower and rubbed the soap all over his body. He wasn’t thinking of Derek and how it would feel if he was in the shower with him and he definitely didn’t make the shower colder after that thought either. He walked into him room with the towel wrapped around his waist. He took if off and started to dry himself off, bending over to get his legs when he thought he heard something.

He turns around and he sees Derek Hale, and Stiles is completely naked. Derek’s eyes trail down his body and his eye flashed blue.

“Um, hey” Stiles says, not even attempting to cover himself. Obviously Derek doesn’t mind, considering he’s staring. Stiles feels sexy. He’s feeling bold even when he says, “do you like what see Hale?” His voice was low, and just a whisper but he knows Derek heard him.

“I came back,” Derek says dumbly, dry swallowing something in his throat, “you didn’t pick up the phone.”

“y’know I missed you,” Stiles says laying down on his bed, still naked. Derek’s sits at the foot of the bed like everything is normal.

“you should put clothes on,” he says still looking at Stiles’ lean body. He definitely wasn’t the same scrawny sophomore from the forest anymore, and Derek’s wolf was noticing. His wolf wanted Stiles, craved him. He just didn’t know how to put it into words.

“No,” Stiles said smirking, “this is my room and I can be as naked as I want.” Derek laid down and grabbed Stiles’ blanket, wrapped it around his pale body. He kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“That’s not how i wanted to see you naked for the first time, I’m sorry for barging in,” He said calmly, like he wasn’t cuddling Stiles. Stiles didn’t feel sexy anymore, he felt warm and safe. He tried not to blush but the red came creeping up to his face.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said earnestly, “But if we start dating my dad will probably want you to use the front door.”

“Oh so now we are dating?” Derek said with a small smile. Stiles started laughing with his whole body.

“What do you think all of this is just free?” Stiles said motioning to his covered body. Derek held him tighter.

“Of course not,” and then they were kissing, and Stiles whole body was vibrating towards it. It was like nothing else, and Stiles thought that that must be what it feels like when the person really matters.

“Promise me you won’t leave anymore,”Stiles says into Derek’s collarbone.

“I’m sorry I even left in the first place.” They kissed for hours and Derek slept over but was gone in the morning.

Stiles woke up to a text from him:

**I can't stop thinking about you naked**

Stiles is never gonna wear clothes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments, so feel free to leave one!


End file.
